


Moments Continue Forward

by KeiranTDO



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Bookshop, Kind of Domestic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: Ephrim has had a day in his bookshop, a few books burned but at least Throndir came out of his apartment to help.





	Moments Continue Forward

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by and dedicated to @Suedeuxnim

"Throndir! Where are you going?" Ephrim snaps, letting his book slip to one hand, a finger keeping his place. Kodiak barrelled after the hearty elf as he booked it out the door, yelling something incomprehensible back. He looked out the door of his little bookshop and watched his companion run after a tall elf with a weird flowy armed leather jacket and a punchable face. "The fuck?"

The Immolator sighed and walked back to the register, hopping up to sit on the counter, reopening his charred book, Kodiak would keep Throndir out of trouble, his Support Dog was good at being his impulse control.

Ephrim was just getting to the good part in the tale when he heard a soft chuckle. He yelped, his fingers singeing his poor book as he fell backward over the counter.

"Oh! I apologise!" A very beautiful person leaned over his counter to look at him, "I could not help myself, you seemed so peaceful despite your friend running off to go... Attack my ex-partner for some reason?" The person seemed, small, small in frame and in demeanour, with light hair but bright bright eyes. Captivating.

"I, er, hello?" Ephrim muttered, trying to tuck the book behind him as he stood. He shook his head and spoke clearer, "I am Prince Ephrim, he/him, welcome to my bookshop Prophet of the Unwavering, who might you be and how may I assist you?" He bowed with a flair and a smirk.

"My my, how polite," a slender hand covered a teasing smile, "I would be Exarch Alyosha, they/them. I must say I'm curious about a couple things." They leaned to the side to try to peak at Ephrim's book, "Fables and Faerie Lore, that one is rather good. Any idea why your friend ran after my ex?"

Ephrim flushed a little but kept himself from trying to hide the book more out of embarrassment. "I would recommend Heiron's Mythos and Might if you like old tales, it's mostly about the Great Heroes and their starts," he told the missionary calmly, "As for Throndir, not a clue, Kodiak usually keeps him on track but, he is sometimes... Impetuous. Anything else I can help with?"

"I see," Alyosha hummed with a small smile, "Ah the excitability of youth."

"You don't seem very old to me, Exarch," Ephrim said quickly, bustling to a charred shelf to pull out the book he recommended, "And I'm sure Throndir has a reason, he's a good kid, he's just, been through a lot. And anyone Throndir doesn't like, I find, isn't worth anyone's time." He hands the book to them with a pointed look. He walked back behind the counter to calculate the total as the slight Exarch pulled out their coin purse.

The missionary nodded slowly, counting out coins, "One last question if you don't mind, perhaps two." Ephrim nodded, half listening as he mouthed numbers,. "When do you close for the night and do you like coffee?"

The entire register enflamed itself as Ephrim looked up with wide eyes and Alyosha jumped back also alarmed, "8 and yes."


End file.
